Rogvolod Rogvolodovich of Polotsk (c1095-c1171)
}} Rogvolod Rogvolodovich (or Vasili Borisovich if Christian names are used) (d. after 1171 ), Prince of Polotsk in 1144-1151, 1159-1162, Prince of Drutsk 1127-1129, 1140-1144, 1158-1159, 1162, after 1171 , the son of Prince of Polotsk Rogvolod Vseslavich. He descended from a line of Princes of Drutsk and Princes of Polotsk. Biography Rogvolod was born at the beginning of the XII century. Until 1129 he owned some lands in the Principality of Polotsk. As he later ruled the principality of Drutsk, it is probable that the territory he owned was just this principality. He probably got it in 1127 when his father became the prince of Polotsk. When the people of Polotsk revolted against his uncle, Prince Davyd Vseslavich of Polotsk, they requested young Rogvolod to take the reigns of the principality. A conflict began between Davyd and Rogvolod. This caused the intervention of Grand Prince of Kiev Mstislav I Vladimirovich and started a big campaign against Polotsk. Rogvolod was able to to defend the principality and to force Mstislav to accept him as prince of Polotsk. In exchange, Rogvolod is claimed to have had to recognize the supremacy of Kiev, which his great-grandfather Bryachislav Izyaslavich had not. However, in 1129, the Grand Prince of Kiev Mstislav Vladimirovich invaded the principality of Polotsk, captured all of Princes and their families, deprived them of their possessions, and sent them to the Byzantine Empire. Rogvolod was one of the exiles. With the permission of the Grand Prince of Kiev Yaropolk II Vladimirovich, in 1140, Rogvolod and his brother Ivan returned from exile. It is possible that he again received Principality of Drutsk. In 1143 according to the Nikon Chronicle, he married the daughter of one of the sons of Mstislav the Great, Izyaslav Mstislavovitch, then Prince of Pereyaslavl . It is possible that through this marriage he had in 1144 according to other sources in 1146 after the Vasilko Svyatoslavich's death he was able to rule the Principality of Polotsk. However, soon feuds started between various branches of the princes of Polotsk. In 1151 the inhabitants revolted against Polotsk Rogvolod, captured him and handed Ming Prince Rostislav Glebovich who concluded Rogvolod in prison. Rostislav himself sat in Polotsk, and in the ancestral inheritance Rogvolod (Drutsk) put her son Gleb . Later, at the request of the Prince of Suzdal Yuri Dolgoruky, Rogvolod was released from prison and found refuge in Chernigov at the court of Prince Svyatoslav Olgovich, an ally of Yuri Dolgoruky. In 1158 Rogvolod by the army, had given him Svyatoslav II of Kiev, expelled from Drutsk Gleb Rostislavich, restoring his lot, and next year at the call of Polotsk Polotsk drove from Rostislav Glebovich. After that attempted to unite Rogvolod Polotsk land under his rule. Also in 1159 he captured Izyaslavl, drove sitting there Vsevolod Glebovich brother Rostislav planted there Bryachislav Vasilkovich of Vitebsk line. Vsevolod gave Rogvolod Strezhev . After that Rogvolod marched in Minsk (Rostislav Glebovich lot), but after a ten-siege of the city made peace with Rostislav. In 1160 Rostislav Glebovich Izjaslavl captured, capturing Bryachislav Vasilkovich and his brother Volodshu. In response Rogvolod undertook a new campaign to Minsk. After a six-week siege, was forced to release Rostislav Bryachislav and Volodshu and enter a new world. However, a more serious contender for Rogvolod brother was Rostislav Volodar Glebovich entrenched in 1159 in Gorodets. In 1162 Rogvolod besieged Gorodets, however, according to the Volyn chronicle, Volodar night with the Lithuanians made a sortie from the city and defeated the army of Rogvolod, which ran in Slutsk, and thence to Drutsk. In Polotsk, he decided not to return to his place called Polochans Vseslav Vasilkovich. Probably until his death he reigned in Drutsk. After 1162 the chronicles of Rogvolod no news, but in 1171 he was still alive. The inscription on a boulder (Rogvolod stone), found near Drutsk, dated back to 1171, said: "In the summer of 6679 the month of May in 7 days delivered this cross. God help his servant baptized Basil, named Rogvolod, the son of Borisov" . Rogvolod died before 1180 , when his son Gleb is mentioned as the Prince of Drutsk. Marriage and children Wife: maried in 1143 NN the daughter of Grand Prince of Kiev Izyaslav Mstislavovich * Gleb Rogvolodovich of Drutsk (c1145-c1186), Prince Drutsk after 1171 -ca. 1186 . * Boris Rogvolodovich of Drutsk (c1147-c1197) * Vseslav Rogvolodovich of Drutsk (c1150-c1190) , Prince Drutsk with approx. 1186 * Yephrosiniya Rogvolodovna (c1152-1243) (died 8 May 1243) husband: Yaroslav Vladimirovich (d. ca. 1245 ), Prince Izborsky , Novotorzhsky and Pskov * Rostislav Rogvolodovich of Polotsk (c1155-c1200) Петров П.Н. - История родов русского дворянства, vol. 1, p. 31 Notes ↑ 1 2 Patriarchal or Nikon Chronicle. - S. 167. ↑ According to another version in 1146 . ↑ BA Rybakov Russian inscriptions dating back to XI-XIV centuries. - S. 33. ↑ 1 2 3 Kogan VM, Dombrowski-Shalagin VI Prince Rurik and his descendants: Historical and genealogical vault. - S. 566-567. ↑ History of the Russian nobility of labor. - T. 1. - S. 31 References * Алексеев Л. В.|часть = Полоцкая земля|заглавие = Древнерусские княжества X—XIII вв|оригинал = |ссылка = |ответственный = |издание = |место = |издательство = |год = 1975|том = |страницы = 202—239 * Алексеев, Леонид Васильевич|Алексеев Л. В.]]|часть = |заглавие = Полоцкая земля (очерки истории северной Белоруссии) в IX — XIII вв|оригинал = |ссылка = |ответственный = Ответственный редактор академик Б. А. Рыбаков|издание = |место = |издательство = Наука|год = 1966|том = |страницы = |страниц = 295 * Богуславский В.В.: Славянская энциклопедия. Киевская Русь - Московия|2 * Войтович Л.: Княжеские династии Восточной Европы||Ізяславичі полоцькі * Данилевич В. Е.|часть = |заглавие = Очерк истории Полоцкой земли до конца XIV столетия|оригинал = |ссылка = |ответственный = |издание = |место = Киев|издательство = |год = 1896|том = |страницы = |страниц = 731 * Коган В.М., Домбровский-Шалагин В.И.: Князь Рюрик и его потомки: Историко-генеалогический свод * Патриаршая, или Никоновская летопись. Ч. 1|заглавие = ПСРЛ, т. 9|оригинал = |ссылка = |ответственный = |издание = |место = |издательство = |год = 1862|том = |страницы = |страниц = 256 * Рыжов К.: Все монархи мира. Россия * Рапов О. М. заглавие = Княжеские владения на Руси в Х — первой половине XIII в|оригинал = |ссылка = |ответственный = |издание = |место = |издательство = |год = 1977|том = |страницы = |страниц = 261 * Рыбаков, Борис Александрович|Рыбаков Б. А.]]|часть = |заглавие = Русские датированные надписи XI-XIV веков|оригинал = |ссылка = |ответственный = |издание = |место = |издательство = |год = 1964|том = |страницы = |страниц = 48 * Рогволод Борисович Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Year of death uncertain Category:Princes of Polotsk